1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a so-called dual type emergency locking retractor which senses a vehicle body acceleration or deceleration exceeding a predetermined value and a webbing draw-out speed exceeding a predetermined value to thereby lock the draw-out of webbing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various retractors of this type have heretofore been proposed, but many of them have suffered from problems in complexity of mechanism, number of parts and quickness of operation from sensing to locking. A retractor of the type in which an inertia member for sensing the webbing draw-out speed moves axially of the take-up reel as well to lock the shaft has also been proposed, but such retractor may be affected by the acceleration or deceleration of the vehicle depending on the angle at which the retractor is mounted to the vehicle body, whereby an error may be caused to the sensing performance of the inertia member. These problems may affect the weight and cost of the retractor, and are not preferable from the viewpoint of safely restraining the seat occupant by locking the webbing without permitting any excessive stretch-out of the webbing during emergency or may hamper the reliability of operation.